The Elemental Ride
by VampyressAuthoress
Summary: Maximum Ride and the flock have to go into a gang's terriroty. This gang is called the Elements. Will this hostile gang accept the flock or will they became enemies? What's the truth behind Alpha and her 'hostile' gang? How are they connected? ON HOLD
1. Time for Introductions!

Ok… So my name is Maximum Ride and I'm 15 years old. I have five siblings who aren't actually my siblings.

Fang is the strong, silent type. He's 15 too but I'm older. Sucks for him. I kinda, sort have feelings for him. Like in a not-sibling way, which is NOT good. Key word is not. That's why is in caps. But anyway… he's my right hand man, my best friend. He can turn invisible, which is completely annoying. He also always knows what I'm thinking, not sure how or why but he does.

_Maybe it's because you guys are meant for each other_

**Shut up Voice! I'm making introductions!**

Yes… Sadly I have a Voice in my head. It's going to put me in the funny farm one day, just wait and see.

Iggy is also 15 but younger than me and Fang. He's the only other flock member who has met their parents; I'm the other one. Anyhow… Iggy is blind but we think he's starting to get his sight back. He can 'feel' colors and can see things when everything is white. He is also an amazing cook and our expert pyromaniac. Emphasis on maniac. How does he do it? I have no clue.

Nudge is 11 and she is a chatter box! She's pretty much the Nudge Channel except for when she's asleep and just waking up (thank God). She can sense people's emotions through touch. She's also pretty much a computer hacker, so if you have a computer with important stuff on it… Don't let her touch it. That's a warning. She's also somehow magnetic, so she's our Magnetic Hacker.

The Gasman lives up to his name; he has a messed up digestive system. He's pretty much Iggy's apprentice if you think about it. He doesn't have many powers, which kinda sucks but he'll probably gain some soon.

Angel is the Gasman's sister. She's probably the most powerful one. She can read and control minds, which isn't cool; it's utterly scary. She can also breath under water and talk to fish. She also has this ability to change her appearance; once again this is kinda creepy.

And me? Well I can fly at super speed and I have an incredibly annoying Voice in my head. Oh… I didn't tell you? We have wings and obviously can fly.

We were born in the School. Yeah for all of those kids who hate school… Try going to this one. They did blood tests and other cruel things; think of the worst things that can happen and you've got what they did to us.

We live with my mom and half-sister, Ella, in Arizona. Jeb visits us every once and awhile but he doesn't stay with us. Thank goodness. We still have Akita still and we still have Total. Sigh. They stay with Mom whenever we go to places; only because I really don't feel like flying her around.

Guess I'm kinda lazy. Oh well.

My Voice has told us to go somewhere. And I'm not sure if it's a good or bad place.


	2. The Forbidden Palymyra Island?

_Maximum. Go to Palymyra Island. It's 352 nautical miles north of the equator. It's also about 120 miles northwestward of Washington Island, 200 miles northwest of Fanning Island, 33 miles southeastward of Kingman Reef, and 960 miles south by west of Honolulu. _

I rolled my eyes. **Why?** I asked.

_Because there is a gang that was made by whitecoats as well. You need their help to save the world, Max._

There it was with the save-the-world-Max crap.

**Fine but only if you give me more information in a non painful way**. I discovered that whenever the Voice wanted me to go somewhere or give me information, it caused one of those head strokes.

_There are eight of them, maybe nine. They're also one of the successful experiments from the School. Their names are Alpha, Earth, Air, Water, Fire, Ivy, Breeze, Aqua, and Ares. Alpha is their leader. Their group is called the Elements, like yours is the the Flock. The island is pretty much isolated and not many people live on it. The School told you that you and the Erasers. That's not true. There are five experiments. The Flock, the Elements, the Erasers, the Panthers, and the Prototypes. _**(A/N: For anyone who is reading The Flocks Dreamy Nightmare, this is the group Poena-Nyx and Apollo are in. These two stories ARE connected but you won't miss much if you don't read them both.)**

I was actually a little surprised; that was a lot of information.

_It isn't all of it Max. You'll learn more from them, about them. I can't tell you everything. _

I groaned and I noticed the flock looking at me oddly. "What's going on?" Fang asked, his dark eyes watching my face.

"The Voice wants us to go to Palymyra Island to find another successful experiment. According to the Voice, the group calls themselves the Elements," I summarized.

"What are their names?" Angel asked with a sweet smile.

"Alpha, Earth, Air, Water, Fire, Ivy, Breeze, Aqua, and Ares," I answered as I rubbed my forehead. I really didn't want to leave my mom's house. This place was home and I was so tired of moving around all the time. "The Voice says I need their help to save the world," I sighed.

"Then why are we still here? Let's get packing and leave," Iggy said, looking right at me. Kinda creepy, right? To have a blind kid stare at you? You get use to it.

I noticed that Nudge hadn't said anything, which is surprising. "You ok Nudge?" the Gasman asked.

"Yeah. I just don't know what to say. I kinda like it here but I like traveling to different places. But we still haven't gone back to France," she said as she twiddled her thumbs.

We all gathered around her and gave her a group hug. "I know sweetie, but how great would it be to go to a tropical island?" I asked.

She grinned. "That's true. Forbbiden island here we come!" she shouted as her and Angel skipped off to their room.

"Is it necessarily forbidden?" Fang asked with a chuckle.

"I guess not," Iggy answered as him and the Gasman walked to their room.

"Go make sure they aren't packing bombs," I said with a laugh. Fang gave me one of the body melting smiles and I slightly blushed.

So after Fang left, I walked to my and Ella's bedroom. Obviously we packed what we would have to have. The only problem would be my mom…

"Max? Why are there bags outside of the bedrooms?" Valencia Martinez's voice rang out in worry.

I walked out of the bedroom and ran right into her. "Hey mom. The Voice said that I need to go to Palymyra Island because there is another experiment that was successful. I need their help to save the world," I summarized.

She looked at me, her eyes slightly wet. "Okay Max but come back as soon as possible," she whispered as she hugged me and kissed my head. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around her. I remember when I was wishing for her to be my mom and then I found out that she was. I was the luckiest girl in the world.

Which is another reason to save it.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," I murmured. I heard the flock come in and they joined in, even Fang joined.

My mom pulled away and smiled. "Now go save the world!" We all grinned and picked up our bags. We unfurled our wings and pushed up.

I've never mentioned that I love flying, have I? Well I do. 


	3. It's Going to Get Messy

**Ok. So pretty much the way to Paylmyra Island was kinda painful on the wings. The current was kinda strong, therefore it hurt our wings. We landed on the North-side of the island and honestly I had no idea where I was suppose to go.**

**Go to the middle of the island. Their site is in the middle the Voice rang out. **

**"Hey guys we have to either walk or fly to the middle of the island," I kinda shouted so everyone could hear me. Nudge and Angel were running around trying to find animal babies; Iggy and Gazzy were talking about using leaves to make bombs (How? Well I really don't know.) And Fang was… Well… Being Fang. I kept getting this feeling that something was wrong. Someone is watching us. **

**"Something is in the bushes," Angel whispered. I nodded. I noticed how the whole flock tensed up and Fang did a quick 360. **

**There's a campsite not too far away****You should probably get there**** the Voice rang out in my head. I started walking straight ahead as if I knew exactly where I was going. I'm the fearless leader; I few glowing eyes can't scare me. **

**It felt like hours until we reached our destination. We waited in the bushes for a few moments and watched the abandoned site. The campfire smoke spiraled in the air as if had just been put out. Angel obviously saw that too because she got really tense. My sweet little observant 6 year old. I quickly looked back at the campsite; part of me wanted to fly away, while the other wanted me to go check it out. **

**I heard Fang sigh. "Let's go," he pleaded. Well… That was a little out of character. **

**"Something wrong?" I asked, trying not to smile.**

**He looked at me and back to the campsite. He walked forward and I almost pulled him back; but instead the o-Fearless leader followed a follower. (That was an odd worded sentence but back off. I haven't gone to school remember?)**

**We all walked into the campsite and I was starting to feel very paranoid. Angel, who was obviously the outgoing, happy one, looked paranoid too. Something terrible was watching our every move. **

**The flock started chowing down and me, the leader, stood watch. I almost lost my breath when i saw who had been watching us. And it takes a lot to take my breath away. **

**At each direction (North, East, South, West) a guy appeared. From the South a big wave of water crashed down. A boy walked out of the wave and it disappeared. This boy was really tall and pretty lean. He was pale and walked very gracefully. His hair was a beachy blonde and I could see his piercing blue eyes from ten feet away.**

**From the North, there was a mini tornado and a guy, that looked much like the water boy, stepped out. I noticed that his eyes were a silver color that could make anyone shiver.**

**From the East, there was a bright burst of flame and a guy with pale skin, black hair, and black eyes walked out of the flames. So far he was the scariest.**

**And from the West I saw a body come out from the earth. Now this guy was different from the other tree. He looked pretty muscular and was pretty tan. He had dark brown hair and green eyes that had a sparkle in them. **

**Suddenly they all became wolves and they circled us. They growled and snapped their teeth. Everyone looked horrified, even Fang. **

**They stopped and looked towards the West. Four horses came bursting out of the woods. They saw us and all at once all nine of them went human. **

**"Who are you?" a pale girl, who was obviously the leader because the guys straightened up.**

**I looked at her. Her face was an oval shape and her thick, black hair was pulled into a ponytail. Her eyebrows were odd though; they were like leaves and ivy (Like my avatar.)**

**"I could ask you the same thing," I sneered. Obviously this was a bad idea because she popped her knuckles. **

**"Fine, I'm Al Elemental ," the girl growled. **

**"My name is Max Ride," I growled back. **

**"Who are your friends? And why are you here?"**

**I pointed to the flock. "This is Fang, Iggy, Nudge, the Gasman. and Angel. We're here because the Voice in my head told me to come." Good one Max; let's tell them everything.**

**The four boys snickered and Al smiled. "The guy who came out of the ground is Tree. The guy from the fire is Pyro. The guy from the wind is Ari and the guy from the water is Wade."**

**"What about the girls?" Iggy asked. Of course he'd ask about the girls but they were really small.**

**Al glared at him as the girls hid behind the guys. "The girl behind Tree is his sister Ivy. The girl behind Ari is Misty. The girl behind Wade is Aqua."**

**"And the boy in the tent is Ares," Pyro sneered. Obviously he was jealous of this Ares guy for some reason. "He's Alpha's brother." Al or Alpha growled. **

**"Why you sneering? You jealous of Ares?" Al growled as she pushed Pyro. "Max? Have you ever had a traiter in your group?"**

**Uh-oh. Pyro's eyes got wide and he started backing up but Al grabbed him. "Um no."**

**"Well I have," Al growled. I saw the other three boys tighten up as they pushed the other girls back. We started moving forward but felt a gush of wind push us back behind them. **

**"Why'd you do that?" Fang asked. I noticed that Nudge was being... quiet. **

**"She's sensing all of the emotions," Angel whispered. **

**"We did that because she has to get rid of him. It'll get very messy," Tree said with a wicked smile. I didn't understand until i turned back and saw them. **


End file.
